


Game Night

by HerNameIsCaroline



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Never Have I Ever, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameIsCaroline/pseuds/HerNameIsCaroline
Summary: Party games in the Avengers' Tower feat. an OFCKind of smutty but not really





	Game Night

“Never have I ever is  _ the _ party game! Come on, who's in?”

An inebriated Tony Stark eyed everyone around the room after his impassioned speech about the idiotic game, and Jamie was just tipsy enough to let out a sigh and lean forward. 

“I'm in.”

“Perfect! The rookie! Who else?” 

The rules were explained to Thor and Steve, and one by one, everyone was convinced. Thor, Natasha, Sam, Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Wanda were gathered around Jamie, hands up and ten fingers in the air. Vision opted just to observe. 

“Every five fingers that go down, take a shot!”

“You sure about that Tony? This game might kill you.”

Jamie laughed openly at Bruce's quip, making him blush. Tony raised an eyebrow at him. He was the only one who knew about Bruce's infatuation with Jamie, and also knew he'd never make a move on his own. 

“Think that's funny, rookie? How about this. Never have I ever been handcuffed during sex.” He stared pointedly at her, making her go red as she put down an index finger. To her surprise, Sam also put a finger down. 

“So that's how it is, Stark?” She grimaced at him. “Never have I ever gotten arrested for public indecency.”

Tony grinned, unphased, and was the only one to put a finger down. The questions worked their way around the room, and only Steve and Bruce offered any tame ones. Tony and Jamie definitely had the most fingers down. He had another trick up his sleeve. 

“Never have I ever had feelings for a colleague.” 

She scoffed at him. “Pepper doesn't count?”

“She does not. Have you?”

Her cheeks were painted pink as she put a finger down, flashing Tony her middle digit. He laughed and then turned to look pointedly at Bruce. He was crimson as he, too put his finger down. Only his second one. Jamie’s eyes widened and she felt a flare of jealousy, wondering if he meant Natasha. She didn't consider for even a second that he meant her. 

“Your move, rookie.”

Jamie dropped her hands, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach with envy. “Never have I ever played a dumber game than this.”

Bruce snorted at her joke and Tony got an evil glint in his eye.

“Oh I take that as a challenge.” He clapped his hands and stood. “Seven minutes in heaven, anyone?”

The room groaned as he retrieved an empty bottle from behind the bar. 

“Come on, Tony,” Bruce said, “This all feels a little…”

“Juvenile.” Jamie finished his thought, arms crossed and leveling a glare at Stark.

“Sounds like someone's chicken.” He looked between the two before leaning in and whispering to Bruce, “Trust me.”

He gave Tony a pleading look. He didn't know if he could control his rage at seeing Jamie go off to the closet with someone else… especially when he was surrounded by people he thought were far better looking than himself. 

“You spin first, kiddo.” He set the bottle in front of Jamie. “Unless you're too scared, of course.”

She kept her glare leveled at him, reaching down to spin without looking and crossing her fingers that it would land on…

“Bruce!” Tony clapped him on the shoulder as he sat there in shock. “Go on, big guy, don't keep the lady waiting.”

He got to his feet, which felt as though they turned to lead, and stumbled after Jamie to the closet across the room. Thankfully it was one of Tony’s and was fairly spacious. The door clicked shut behind them and he suddenly felt very claustrophobic. He heard Jamie sigh and could see her outline from the light under the door. 

“Stark is such an asshole…”

Bruce chuckled nervously and leaned against the wall beside her, arms crossed.

“He seems to have a way of pushing your buttons…” 

She laughed. “You could say that…”

They sat in silence for a moment before he felt her hand timidly brush against his bicep.

“W-what are you--”

When she spoke, he could feel her breath on his lips, she was so close.

“Well, we should follow the rules, right?”

“N-No,” he pushed her away, breaking her heart in two. “No, Jamie. I don't want you to kiss me because of the  _ rules _ , or this stupid little high school game.”

“Bruce…?”

“What, are you scared of me?” he snapped in reply, making her flinch. His eyes softened. “This was a stupid idea.”

He turned to leave, but Jamie’s grip on his shoulder turned him to face her again. Her lips glided against his and she pressed him into the wall. He gasped into her mouth, hands coming to grip hers where she clutched his shirt.

“For a genius you sure are dumb, Bruce Banner.”

“H-Huh?” 

Her eyes met his, unblinking, determined, as she caressed his cheek. He felt like he could pass out, a feeling that only amplified when she leaned towards him again, lips barely brushing against his when she murmured,

“I'm kissing you because I've wanted to for  _ months _ now…”

His reply was muffled against her kissing him again, his hands slowly trailing down to her hips. Her hands dragged up his chest and laced around his neck, one hand tangling in his waves and tugging lightly. He groaned against her mouth, tightening his hold on her hips. Something hard pressed into her thigh, and she palmed his erection while grinning into their kiss. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and she groaned at the mix of pain and pleasure.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Bruce _ …” _

“I'm… I'm not hurting you am I?”

“Of course not, I'll tell you if you do…”

He pulled away, looking unsure of himself still. She cupped his cheek, leaving searing hot kisses along his jaw. 

“I trust you, Bruce…”

Now it was his turn to slam her into the wall, tongue tangling with hers once more, drinking in as much of her as possible. She tugged on his hair again, harder this time, and he thrust against her involuntarily. She stared at him, a grin creeping its way across her face. “Ohhh, do you like that,  _ Doctor Banner? _ ”

He chuckled against her lips, captured once more in his own. 

“Don't know if you wanna tease me like that…”

He lifted one of her legs over his waist and pressed his cock against her. She began tugging furiously at his shirt. 

“And what are you gonna do if I _do_ wanna tease you...?”

She didn't get to hear his answer. She had unbuttoned half of his shirt and he had just left a hickey on her neck as Tony flung the door open, phone in hand. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. save this under ‘Blackmail’ please.”

The couple made themselves presentable again as they shuffled out of the closet, burning red under the smug looks of the others. A few of them handed cash off to one another.

“You  _ placed bets? _ ”

Natasha grinned and collected tens from both Steve and Wanda. “Please,” she chuckled, “We can all cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife. You needed the push.”

“Push? What do you mean push?” Bruce stared incredulously at Tony, who grinned like the Cheshire cat. 

“Rigged the bottle, green bean. Told you to trust me.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
